Imitations
by Psychotype
Summary: Two childish rebels, Rob and Timothy, have stolen Freeman's crowbar and glasses! It's all fun and games when you pretend to be Dr. Freeman for a night, until you find out you've been being watched. . .


**Thank God I've finally been able to upload these fanfics on the computer. . . I wrote these (I'm saying 'these' because I have two more) early July and have been holding onto them forever.**

**Before you read, I'll just tell you about the setting: This is when you go to White Forest before the silo is attacked. I insterted a day of rest in there for Alyx and Gordon.**

**And, without any further ado, my fanfic! Please read and review.**

**Thanks, Psychotype **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rob McEllen was the "baby" of his generation. In fact, he was probably the last child born on Earth- well, one of the last. His mom had gotten pregnant with him the week before the suppression field was brought in by the Combine. Since he was treated like a baby his whole life, he became naive and childish. Even though he was now in his early twenties and was a member of the Resistance at White Forest, he still liked to cause mischief with his best-friend Timothy.

Timothy, who was a year older than Rob, was every bit as immature as his friend. They had a contest where each of them would split up, try to snatch something cool from someone, then meet up in the supply contest to see who had the best souvenir. In past contests they had stolen Dr. Magnusson's I.D. tag, a Pre-Combine newspaper (which they couldn't read well, since they were both pretty illiterate), the mechanic's wrench, and Dr. Kleiner's clipboard full of codes and equations (which they tried to decipher but couldn't understand at all). Of course, they always returned everything, but not after playing with it for a while.

This time, however, they were both in luck. Gordon Freeman had just come to White Forest with Alyx the day before. They were staying for the night, and Rob and Tim both happened to know Gordon's room number.

"Hey, Tim, look what I got?" Rob whispered to Timothy when they met up in the supply closet. He held a crowbar up triumphantly. He smiled with pride. "And guess what? It's actually Gordon Freeman's!"

"Where'd you find it?" Tim asked excitedly.

"He left it on a crate outside of his room. Look at the end of it, you can see Combine blood and Antlion goo!"

"Hmm, you got it from outside his room. That's impressive, I guess. But look what I snatched up. . . _from his bedside table!" _Timothy held up a pair of glasses.

"No way!" exclaimed Rob. He snatched the glasses and held them up to the light. "How can you prove it's his?"  "Look at the year," Tim replied. Rob squinted closely at on of the stems. Written in small golden letters was the year 2000. Right next to that was his initials- G.F.

"Oh my God! This is Gordon Freeman's! How did you get it without waking him up?"

"Hell, that guy hasn't had any sleep in God only knows how long. It'd take more then a couple of footsteps to wake him up," Tim replied. He smiled triumphantly. "Ha- I got a better souvenir than you!"

"Oh yeah? Who says so? I have his trademark weapon- this thing has probably killed thousands of barnacles and headcrabs. It's probably saved Gordon Freeman's life!"

"Hey, I have his glasses. His _glasses_, Rob. Nobody thinks of Gordon Freeman without thinking of his glasses!"  "What? That's not true." Rob frowned, trying to find another reason why the crowbar was better than the glasses.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. Let's have some fun now!" Tim exclaimed. He snatched the crowbar from Rob's hands before Rob could react. He pushed the glasses on his nose, and instantly yanked them off. "Woah, those are strong. The One Free Man must be almost blind."

"You're probably just not cool enough to wear them," Rob replied. He grabbed them from Tim and put them on his nose. "See? I can handle them," Rob said boastfully, although his head was starting to hurt a little. The glasses had a strong prescription.

"Hand me the crowbar," Rob demanded. Timothy passed it over to his friend. Wielding the weapon, Rob started to make crashing sounds in the back of his throat. "Die, headcrabs, die!"

"That sucked," Tim replied. "Give it to me, I'll show you what Dr. Freeman sounds like."

"Hell no! You wait 'till your turn. I'm having fun with them now." Rob stood up and started to swing the weapon. "Hello, I'm Dr. Freeman, I never say anything."

"That's a dumb impression," Timothy replied. "Why would a mute man announce that he never said anything?"

"Let's see you do better," Rob replied, tossing him the crowbar, then the glasses. Timothy caught them, and put them on. He glared at Rob through the glasses (but he could barely see Rob, the lenses were so thick) and held the crowbar across his chest. He didn't say anything, just stared at Rob menacingly.

"Lalala, I'm Alyx Vance! Oh, Gordon, I love you so much!" Rob said in a high pitched voice, imitating Alyx. He started dancing around girlishly. "Even though you never say anything to me, I've fallen head over heals for you!" Rob started blowing Tim imaginary kisses. Rob and Timothy both burst out laughing.

When they finally calmed down from their laughing fit, Tim wiped his eyes, then immediately sobered up. His expression, which had been joyful a second ago, suddenly became terrified.

"Hey, Rob, we need to return these, right now," Tim told him, yanking the glasses off of his eyes and quickly wiping them clean with his shirt. He didn't succeed, mainly because his shirt was so filthy, so he stumbled around the supply closet, looking for a cloth.

"Why?" Rob asked. "We were just beginning to have fun.

"Yeah, but Rob, this is Dr. Freeman. _Gordon _Freeman. Think of all the Combine he's killed, all of the Striders and zombies. He could kill us, too!" Tim replied, slowly growing more hysterical.

"Yeah, but why would he, though?" Rob asked, rolling his eyes as Tim grabbed a piece of clean cloth and started to clear the glasses.

"Hello? Are you really that idiotic? We stole his glasses and crowbar. He'd probably chop us into pieces and dump us in soup, then feed us to the rebels!"  "You really think he would?" Rob asked. Tim nodded. "Okay, now I'm scared. Let's return these immediately." Just as he picked up the crowbar, he heard something from the doorway. Turning around, he saw Alyx and Gordon dying from laughter in the doorway.

"And. . . put. . . you. . . into. . . soup!" Alyx exclaimed between breaths. She could barely keep standing, she was laughing so hard. "I didn't know you did that, Gordon!" Gordon couldn't even reply, do to the fact he was doubling over, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Oh! Uh, hello, Mr., uh, Dr. Freeman, sir," Tim stuttered, staring at the two heroes in the doorway. It was the first time he had seen Dr. Freeman without his HEV suit. Gordon was wearing pajamas, as was Alyx. They both had the look of someone who had just gotten out of bed, with their hair sticking out in odd places. That, along with the fact they were howling with laughter, made both look crazy. Timothy gave Rob a terrified look. Rob returned it, clenching the crowbar so tight his fist was turning white.

"Hi, I'm Gordon Freeman and I don't say anything!" Alyx exclaimed, imitating Rob. Gordon just shook his head and smiled. He squinted at Rob and Tim, but couldn't see them without his glasses.

"C'mon, kid, give me the glasses," Alyx told Tim after she calmed down. Tim handed them over, speechless. Alyx handed them to Gordon, who put them on.

"Hey, my crowbar!" Gordon exclaimed. That was the first time Rob and Tim had ever heard Gordon speak. His voice wasn't really deep, but it had a gravely tone. Rob handed the crowbar over sheepishly. Once Gordon had it, he gave Tom and Rob a look, and walked out of the supply closet with Alyx.

"Lalala, I'm Alyx Vance!" Gordon tried to sing in a shrill voice as they walked down the hallway, but his voice broke as he sung "Vance".

"Oh, Gordon, I love you so much, even though you never say anything!" Alyx in a high falsetto. She and Gordon burst out in another laughing fit, even though they both started blushing a bit. Rob and Tim could do nothing but stand the supply closet, their mouths open.

After a minute, Rob finally spoke. "Holy shit."

"How long do you think they were standing there?" Tim asked.

"Long enough. Hey, I thought you said you didn't wake Dr. Freeman up," Rob said accusingly at Tim.

"I thought I didn't. I dunno. Maybe I did, but didn't realize it. Or maybe Alyx saw me with the glasses or you with the crowbar when we were walking down the hall, then she went to get Freeman."

"How come we didn't see them standing there?" Rob asked, amazed at the fact they could have been in the doorway the entire time.

"I dunno. I guess we're just idiots."

"Yeah," Rob replied, smiling at his best-friend. "We really are."


End file.
